


Figures of Light

by thawrecka



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Futurefic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-17
Updated: 2003-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor, Fred and Wes sit, stand and sleep. No one told them the end of the world would be so boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figures of Light

Sometimes Fred yelled at herself, and dead people, for no reason. It unsettled Connor. He wanted her to keep quiet so things wouldn't find them.

He shook her flimsy body, but it only made her yell louder, Angel, Angel.

He slapped her face and it stung like glitter sparkles.

Ssh, he whispered, and kissed her forehead.

 

Connor took one last look through the window. He spied nothing moving in the rubble. Relieved, he edged back and sat against the wall. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep, but his hands kept their grip on his axe.

Wesley rose and stretched. Fred played with her music box.

She watched the tiny plastic ballerina spin, as the tune clunked along. It ended, and for a moment there was silence. Soon, she rotated the dial and started the tinny song up again.

She stood and turned. Dance with me, Wesley.

He held out his arms and she folded into him; went limp in his embrace. The moved slowly and he caressed her tangled hair.

The sun continued to rise and the light made broken patterns through the window.


End file.
